undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 1: The Suicide King
This is episode 1 of 8 of Fight the Living The Suicide King Rick stood there looking at Michonne, then Glenn and Maggie. He made a huff and said, "I'm goin' back in right now. I want you all to start heading back to the prison. I'll catch up to you." "What?! No! Rick, you can't go in there yourself! That's suicide!" Glenn said. "Yeah. Yeah! It's suidcide! Suidcide...I seem to be doing that kind of thing a lot...I always seem to make it out, somehow. Don't worry about me. I always make it out just because that's the sense of humor God seems to have. I make it through hell and worse but everybody around me goes down just the same." There was a silence. Michonne broke it. "I could help you." "No. No, I gotta go alone" "Why? Daryl might've made it out." Maggie said optimistically. Without another word, Rick turned back to Woodbury and started walking back. He was through arguing. Glenn quietly said, "Come on." and they turned to the forest and walked away. Rick was at the wall with and angry look on his face. (Cue Opening Credits) The Governor stood smiling as the crowd cheered. Andrea ran up to him and started shouting, "Wait, you can't! I know him. He's my friend! Let me talk to him!" "It's to late. The people have spoken," he replied, "Put Merle on one knee!" he shouted. He walked up to Merle and pulled out his pistol. The Governor lined it up with Merle's head. "No!" Daryl shouted while Shupert held him back. "No! I've been looking for him in this hell for a year! You are not killing my brother!" Just then something landed next to the Governor. A smoke grenade. The whole place went dark and he pulled away from Merle. "Dammit! They're back! Merle, here's you chance to redeem yourself." the Governor shouted. Merle stood up. "Yeah. You're right." he said before punched the Governor in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Come on!" He said to Daryl. Shupert pulled out a large dagger out of his pocket and pointed it at Daryl. A gunshot was heard and Shupert fell. Merle turned, surprised, to see that it was Andrea. Her eyes said everything. "Go." she said. The Woodbury men started shooting in all directions but Rick had already jumped the wall and spotted Daryl. "Come on!" he said. Daryl and Merle followed. They ran back to the wall and climbed over. Only then did Rick notice that Merle was with them. "Well, well. How you been doin', Officer Friendly?" Merle said sarcastically. Meanwhile at the prison, Carl and Beth were eavesdropping on the new group. They were trying to find out as much as possible about them. "Tyreese and Sasha seem cool." Carl said. "Yeah and Ben's pretty cute." she replied. Carl's insides began to boil but he wouldn't let it show on his face. "I don't trust Allen or Ben. They both seem really unstable." he said. Their conversation was interrupted by Sasha. "Hey! Hey guys can we talk to you about something?" Carl and Beth approached the bars. "What?' he asked. "How long do you plan on letting us stay?" Tyreese asked. "You could become part of the group for good. But we have to make sure you're not dangerous." Carl replied. "I think we could help you with something. Your old man, he's missing a leg, right?" Tyresse asked. "Yeah, why?" Beth asked. "I think we could help him. I mean, like, make him a peg leg or something. How'd he get that way anyway?" "Got bit. my dad cut off his leg to stop the infection." "What?! If we cut off the part that was bitten we can survive?! Donna could've made it..." Allen said sadly. Carl gave the group one last look and then pulled out the keys. He let them out. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tyreese said happily before hugging Carl. A walker was shambling through the forest. A blade went through its head. Michonne pulled it back out and said, "The car's just a little further down this way." she told them. When they rounded the corner, they saw ten walkers scattered around the car. Glenn was shirtless and neither him nor Maggie had weapons. "Shit." Glenn said. "I'll take care of it." Michonne said before taking off on a walker-killing spree. She sliced through one, then another, then another. She kicked one down and killed another one coming then stabbed the one on the ground. In about forty seconds, Michonne had cleared the whole area. "Shit" Maggie said. They opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a shirt. Glenn put it on. They also got out extra pistols they always kept in the car. They decided to wait a few minutes before leaving. Rick, Daryl, and Merle had appeared after a short time. Maggie stood there, shocked, while Michonne and Glenn ran up to them, weapons in hand. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Glenn shouted. Daryl and Merle backed up quickly. "He's wtih us, now." Rick said. "He tried to kill us!" Michonne shouted. "Shh! Quiet!" Daryl said as walkers started to emerge. They all ran to the car and got in. Maggie got in the driver's seat and drove away just as the walkers began to swarm. Tyreese and Sasha were looking around the prison in awe. They were all standing next to the basketball court. Allen and Ben were looking at Carl talking to Carol from a distance. They could see them walking towards the guard tower. "We can take this place." Allen said. "What?! Why would we take this place? These our good people." Tyreese responded. "We don't need them!" Ben said. "Look, it's just a woman and a kid. Then that just leaves the old guy. And the girl should come around. I saw her looking at me." "No! This could be our safe haven! If you mess that up for us, I'll put you down myself!" Sasha said cooly. Their conversation was cut short when vehicles were seen coming over the hills. Axel rushed to open the gate while Carl and Carol started gunning down walkers. The whole group got out of the car and greeted everyone. "Where's Oscar?" Axel asked. "'Didn't make it." Daryl told him. Axel ran to the tower so no one could see him cry. Rick spotted the new people coming. "Who are they?" he asked Carl. "New group. They needed help. I kept them in a cell yesterday to see if they were okay and I really think they are." he replied. "They're alright, Rick." Hershel assured him. "Okay. That was smart of you, Carl. And you're gonna have to do the same with Merle, here, too." Rick said as he pointed at him. Most of them had just noticed Merle was there. "Where did you find him?" Carol asked. "Long story. Daryl will tell you about it. He's gonna have to stay in a cell for a while, though." Rick told her. "Hmph." Merle responded. "I'll cooperate as long as I get to put a bullet in the Governor when he gets here." They were all inside the prison eating lunch. Rick stood up. "I've got to go. I'll be back in a few days." They immediately started asking questions but he just kept walking away. "Rick? Rick?" Hershel repeated and got louder and louder until Rick almost reached the door and-"GET BACK HERE!" he shouted. Rick turned around and said, "Woodbury will be here in a matter of days. We need as many able-bodied people as possible to be able to take them down. There's a man out there. I don't know if he's alive. But I've got to go get him. If it wasn't for him, I would've died the day I walked out of that hospital. I'm going back to get the man who saved my life!" (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues